


who said anything about coping?

by towokuwusatsuwu



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: taiga never deals with anything and emu is bad at dealing with everything. so, sex ensues.





	who said anything about coping?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageMew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageMew/gifts).



After Brave walks away from them, Emu is despondent for days.

All things considered, Taiga is not the kind of man who would have noticed such a thing when they first met. He would have been oblivious to the fact Emu could even have  _ feelings, _ never would have thought of him in terms of his own name, and would have largely ignored anything that got in the way of his own specific set of goals. When he comes to the rooftop above CR for the third day and finds Emu sitting silently on the edge of the roof, his face too wan and pale in the harsh sunlight above them, he finally breaks the silence.

Which he shouldn’t. If Poppy or Brave’s father or Nico show up any time in the next ten minutes, Taiga is not going to be able to explain away his actions. He needs to. No one is allowed to get close to him and he carries too much guilt on his shoulders to ever involve himself with another person— Nico is more of a daughter to him than anything else, he can comfort himself with the fact she’ll  _ leave _ soon— but this is different. This is different because Emu’s entire view of the world has been shattered by all of this and it feels like no one gives a damn.

That’s not fair, he knows that. The others care. They just have so much to care about all at once that watching their strongest warrior slowly cracking in front of them is just the last thing on their minds, and okay, it’s still shitty when he puts it like that. Nothing is going to make it okay.

“Ex-Aid.” He refuses to use Emu’s name out loud, claps the younger man on the shoulder, fingers biting into the skin through his lab coat and whatever obnoxiously bright t-shirt he’s wearing beneath it. “What the hell are you doing up here all alone?”

“Thinking.” Emu doesn’t smack his hand away like he should, but his voice is distant. He’s probably only barely hearing what Taiga says to him. “What are you doing up here?”

“Looking for you.” Is there any other fucking reason Taiga comes to CR other than their ragtag team trying to save the world? What kind of question even is that?

Emu blinks a few times and then turns clouded brown eyes up to him, and Taiga’s first instinct is to touch his forehead, but he balls his hand up into a fist. It’s not  _ his _ fault if Emu is sick. “Why?”

_ Because we work together. Because we fight together. Because we’re a team and I’m somehow the only fucking person who knows what the hell that means. _ “You weren’t downstairs and Kuroto said you fucked off to God knows where so this seemed like a likely place.”

“I guess we spend too much time up here.” Emu’s voice contains only the barest sliver of humor before he sighs. “Is it wrong to just… Be tired of all of this?”

“No. It genuinely sucks when you find out everything isn’t as good and hopeful as you thought it was.” Taiga is surprised at how bitter he sounds, at how Emu looks up at him with wide eyes, his mouth falling open just a little. So soft. “Don’t look at me like that. I just… I’ve been there.”

“If Kiriya-san were here, it’d be easier, I think. But he…” Emu trails off, wraps his arms around himself and squeezes tight, chewing on his lower lip.

_ Lazer didn’t love you and you still haven’t figured that out. _ “Well, he’s not.”

“He’s not,” Emu agrees. “And now Hiiro-san is gone, too. I thought… I just thought…”

“Brave’s a fucking idiot too wrapped up in his shiny ideals of a woman he never even loved to have enough room in that head of his to rub two spare brain cells together to realize how stupid he is.” Maybe, Taiga is just a little furious at him. Vitriol drips from his lips far too easy, but Brave… Should know better and shouldn’t have fucking done this to Emu on his way out. “Let’s go downstairs and discuss strategy so this nightmare can finally end.”

Emu stands and then, of course, promptly trips over his own feet and almost goes sprawling across the concrete. And would, if Taiga’s game wasn’t  _ Bang Bang Shooting _ and if every basic part of his skill level did not involve the speed of his reflexes. He catches Emu far more gently than he means to, holding him by the arms until he finds his balance.

The moment he does, he betrays Taiga immensely, launching himself against Taiga’s chest and clinging to him, fingers biting into his back without hesitation.

Christ, how did he let himself walk right into this mess and never think to just walk away?

“Easy,” he says and just stands there, eventually heaving a sigh. Letting Emu’s arms go so he can wrap his arms around Emu in return. Someone should. If Emu is going to keep crumbling into pieces,  _ someone _ should make the general effort to hold him together. It shouldn’t be Taiga, but it always seems to be in the end. “Calm down. Take a breath. You’re… Stressed out.”

“I know that. I’m sorry. I’m just… Stressed. Tired. I’m not sleeping. Lonely.” Emu laughs at the last word and Taiga winces; he doesn’t have to imagine that one. He’s lost basically everyone he ever cared about one by one. “I’m just… I really needed a hug right now.”

“Okay,” Taiga says, and pulls Emu back in against his chest.

If he said it just felt right, well, it’s true but a lie because when has Taiga ever cared about such things? But he holds Emu tight, rubs soothing circles into his back and listens to Emu’s breathing slowly even out the longer they stand together. Maybe it’s been too long since he held someone, anyone, and Emu is more than a viable substitute for all of those people. He’s a pretty guy with a nice body who just wants someone to hold onto for a moment.

Taiga can sympathize with that even if he throws himself into everything with no anchor at all.

“Hanaya-sensei,” Emu murmurs, and Taiga makes a general noise down at him to let him know he’s heard him loud and clear. “Don’t you get lonely in that hospital all by yourself?”

Okay, so they’re going there. “I dunno. I guess I don’t have time to think about it when we have people’s lives to save. Don’t you have shit to do other than sit on a rooftop?”

“I’m just tired,” Emu protests, but when he leans back and looks up at Taiga, his eyes have glazed over just enough to make Taiga hesitant of the expression on his face. “Kiriya-san said sometimes he came to spend time with you. But he’s been gone for so long.”

“What the fuck did Lazer tell you?” Shit. This was  _ not _ part of the plan.

Emu swallows hard enough that his Adam’s apple bobs. “Interesting things. I guess you two weren’t really close but romance seems kind of overrated right now, to be honest.”

“So he told you everything. I’d kill him if he weren’t already dead.” Taiga ignores the way Emu winces because he has to get over it one way or another, and ripping the band-aid off is easier than trying to do it slow. “Are you trying to hit on me? Because you’re doing a fucking awful job at it.  _ Are you lonely? _ If you’re going to selfishly ask for sex when we’re in the middle of a crisis, just come right out and say it. I don’t have time to waste trying to guess what you want.”

He watches as Emu’s white teeth drag across his plump lower lip before he huffs, his eyes narrowing just slightly as his hands grip Taiga by the chain around his neck. “You’re so mean.”

“Yeah, I am. Doesn’t change the fact you’re after me, does it?” He’s being too cruel and he knows it, but if anything Emu’s color runs higher at the harsh tone of his voice.

“Kiriya-san said you were well-endowed. That’s something I’m interested in.” The fact he can say it so bluntly when he was playing coy a moment ago pleases Taiga more than words can say. “The bigger, the better. That’s the way I look at it.”

“Not a bad mindset to have.” Probably one that’s going to leave him with a sore ass by whatever time they stop, but if that’s what he wants, it would be wrong of Taiga not to indulge him.

Brown eyes burn with intensity as Emu drops a hand, pressing it against Taiga’s crotch; if he thinks that’s going to have an effect, he’s going to have to try harder. Taiga only raises an eyebrow at him. “I want to see for myself if it’s big enough to interest me or not.”

Oh, now  _ that _ is a challenge. “Then let’s go back to my hospital. I could fuck you on the hospital rooftop but you’d be twice as sore and I’m not gonna let Brave’s old man walk in on us fucking instead of trying to  _ rescue _ his pathetic excuse for a traitor son. Let’s go. Now.”

The way Emu just falls into step behind him is something to think about, and he only rolls his eyes just a little when Emu makes a mad grab for his hand, clinging to him like he needs Taiga to keep his feet on the ground. Maybe he does. It’s been a bad time for all of them, and Taiga is going to have to lock every single door and window to make sure Nico stays out because boy, wouldn’t she just fucking  _ love _ to walk in on him fucking her rival into a mattress.

She’d never forgive him. None of them would, because she’d definitely tell the others.

Luckily, his hospital is empty of intruders, but he still spends a good ten minutes locking up after he’s sent Emu off to wait for him. An empty room, not the one Nico has been staying in even though part of him would get a weird satisfaction from sullying that overly decorated bed.

Emu is sitting on the edge of a bed when Taiga finds him, hands resting on his knees. “Let me see now, Hanaya-sensei,” he says, sounding almost adorably impatient.

Taiga shuts and locks the door behind them, wedging a battered chair that’s seen better days under the knob just in case. “Don’t fucking call me that if we’re going to have sex. Just Hanaya is fine. Or Taiga. Whatever. But do  _ not _ call me doctor, that’s just weird.”

“Taiga, then.” Emu smiles at him and Taiga ignores the way that his name rolling off of the younger man’s tongue makes his blood burn. “Let me see now. I want to know.”

Because Emu is impatient, Taiga spends a good few minutes taking off his shawl, shrugging out of his shirt because it would be weird to keep it on. He gets a kick out of the way Emu’s eyes crawl over his body while he unfastens the front of his pants, leaving them gaping open and shoving a hand into the front of his boxers to pull his dick out. Even half-hard it’s large enough that Emu’s eyes widen, his mouth falling open just a little. His brain is probably fogging over and Taiga grins, triumphant, pretty certain he just fucked up Emu’s head for good.

And then Emu  _ whines _ and Taiga’s breath hitches in his chest at the sound of it, the way Emu seems to melt to his knees, his eyes fixed on Taiga’s cock. “I don’t know what I have to say to get you to put that in my mouth, but I’ll say anything you want to hear. Just say the word.”

“That’s… Not what I expected to hear out of you.” But damned if it isn’t a turn-on just the same. “All right, Ex-Aid. Get on your knees and it’s yours.”

“Emu.” Dark eyes challenge his own and Taiga smirks. “If I’m going to blow you, the least you can do is use my actual name. I don’t think that’s a lot to ask.”

_ If that’s all it takes. _ “All right, Emu. Get on your knees and open your mouth.”

Obedient to a fault, Emu slides down to his knees and wets his lips before opening wide, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth as Taiga takes a step closer to him. He can imagine how warm and wet Emu’s mouth is, how good he’s going to be with that tongue, but he teases himself just the same, running the head of his cock over Emu’s tongue a few times. Emu makes a frustrated noise up at him and Taiga can see him curling his hands into fists in his lap coat, his knuckles bleached white from how bad he wants it. How much Taiga is making him wait.

“Be a good boy and suck,” Taiga tells him, and a full-body shudder seizes his narrow frame.

Emu wraps his lips around the head of Taiga’s cock and sucks, his eyelids fluttering as his tongue curls around the glans. Yeah, his mouth feels just as good as Taiga thought it would, maybe better because he doesn’t flinch when Taiga grabs him by the hair, thrusts into his mouth in one hard thrust that has him hitting the back of Emu’s throat. He gags but then opens his throat and Taiga swears. He hates to admit being impressed by this man.

One hand comes up to rest on Taiga’s thigh, slender fingers twisting in the fabric of his pants while Emu just kneels there and lets Taiga fuck his mouth. Little moans are muffled by his dick but they vibrate over the sensitive skin just the same and Taiga hisses, squeezing his eyes shut at just how amazing that feels. He can see Emu’s lips wrapped around him, soft and pillowy and darkening as the friction raises blood just beneath them. It’s fucking gorgeous to watch.

“You’ve got a hell of a control over your gag reflex,” Taiga compliments him, letting go of his hair so he can run his fingers through it instead, soft and silky.  _ Guess Ex-Aid doesn’t forget shit like eating and showering even if the world’s in the middle of ending. _

Emu’s dark eyes flutter open and he looks up at Taiga, and a small wicked little smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as best it can in his current position, and then he  _ swallows. _ The pressure around Taiga’s cock has him swearing but Emu is ready for it, bobbing his head faster, obscene slurping noises echoing off of the walls of the empty hospital room.

Taiga leans over him to brace his hands on the mattress, head bowed. He  _ really _ hadn’t been giving Emu even close to enough credit. He’s gonna have to work on that. “Don’t you fucking slow down if you’re gonna go full tilt like that. Finish the job.”

An irritated sigh leaves his lips when Emu pops off, but the hand on Taiga’s thigh just moves to his dick instead, giving it enough of a stroke that he doesn’t complain too much. “I was thinking maybe you could put it inside of me, instead. Be a waste just to suck you off.”

_ A waste. _ “You sure you can handle it? I don’t think you’ve fucked around in a long while.”

“So what? Just means I’ll feel it a few more days than normal.” Emu gulps in air and then runs the flat of his tongue along the vein running up the underside of Taiga’s cock. “I just want it so bad. Taiga,  _ please. _ You can just lie there and I’ll do all the work, I don’t care. I just—”

“Not to be obscene,” Taiga says plainly, “but since when are you a cockslut?”

Emu is quiet for a moment until Taiga looks down at him, finding those dark eyes glittering up at him. “I am when the cock in question calls enough respect for it.”

“All right.” He shouldn’t. He knows that. Letting the guy suck his dick is one thing but this is an entirely different matter and Taiga absolutely should not fucking do this. “You’re gonna ride it but I guess I can get your ass ready if you want it that bad. Repayment for the lip service.”

“I appreciate it,” Emu says dryly, giving his dick one last kittenish lick before standing.

Taiga steps back and Emu does a striptease of his own, shrugging out of his lab coat and pulling his shirt up over his head. On the slender side but he has nice abs, nothing Taiga hasn’t seen before but it only really emphasizes just how…  _ Pretty _ he is. Yeah, Ex-Aid is a pretty boy and none of the men in his life that he’s seemed to show any interest in want anything to do with him, which just makes it all the easier for Taiga to end up in situations like this one.

When Emu reaches for his jeans, Taiga stops him. “Let me do it. I wanna see this myself.”

“My ass?” Emu nods when Taiga just gives him a look, then turns and braces his hands on the mattress like Taiga had a moment before. “You’ll get a better angle doing it this way.”

Taiga reaches around him to unfasten his jeans, hooks his fingers beneath the waistband of Emu’s boxers so he can take all the fabric down in one pull. Almost without thinking, he whistles. Emu has a nice ass, a good combination of plush skin and firm muscle and Taiga doesn’t hesitate, getting a handful of it so he can squeeze. Emu squeaks which is just fucking  _ awful _ but he doesn’t flinch away, just letting Taiga manhandle him how he wants to.

He has lube in the pocket of his pants yes  _ shut up _ he keeps it in a convenient place but with guys like Kiriya around— or who  _ used _ to be around— and shit you never knew when you needed to be prepared. Like right now with Hojo Emu bent in half over one of his hospital beds, an arch in the small of his back making his ass look all the more appetizing. Taiga wonders what he did to deserve this and what payback he’s going to suffer because of it.

“Not bad,” he says and Emu huffs against the mattress, hips shifting nervously as Taiga smoothes a hand over the swell of his ass. Not bad at all. “Just lie there and let me get you ready. Do  _ not _ go squirming all over the damned place or I’ll handcuff you to the bed.”

Emu picks his head off of the mattress, his eyes wide. “Taiga has handcuffs?”

“Shut up.” Taiga plants a hand on the side of his head and presses it back down against the mattress. “Stay right here. Don’t move. Just… Breathe, I guess.”

Emu makes a face at him. “Of course I’m going to breathe. If I don’t, I’ll probably die.”

_ Well, fair. _ Taiga rolls his eyes just the same and leans back, uncapping the lube in his pocket and dripping some of it across his fingers. Less is not more when it comes to good lube; he makes sure at least two of his fingers are all but dripping before he rubs them over Emu’s hole, feeling the puckered skin contract beneath his touch. He’s going to feel like heaven around Taiga’s cock probably if that’s all it takes to get a reaction out of him.

He listens to Emu whine while he rubs the lube over his hole, skin slick and shiny, before he presses just one finger inside. It goes in easy so he figures fuck it and adds the second one, and now Emu makes a small noise, fingers grasping at the mattress, digging into it. But he doesn’t tell Taiga to stop or tell him it’s too much, so he just keeps going.

Two fingers is nothing compared to Taiga’s cock but Emu is so deliciously hot and tight, muscles contracting around Taiga’s fingers, almost fluttering as Taiga spreads the lube through him as best he can. He has to make sure Emu is adequately prepared or all it’s going to do is hurt, and maybe Emu has a thing for pain but Taiga doesn’t really and has no intention of feeding his guilt complex or whatever the hell is going on with him. So he curls his fingers down until he can feel a slight texture shift, a soft  _ ahh _ leaving his lips before he presses down into Emu’s prostate.

“Oh!” Emu’s feet shift nervously, spreading wider apart so that Taiga’s fingers sink deeper into him. “Right there, oh, that feels good. Please don’t st—”

Taiga braces a hand on his back and shakes his head. “I don’t have an intention of stopping. Just breathe and shut up. Didn’t I tell you to stay still anyway?”

He kind of wishes in hindsight he’d told Emu to sit on his face, but whatever. Maybe next time if there is a next time. Taiga will make him  _ want _ a next time.

There’s so much lube that Taiga’s fingers make filthy wet noises as he pumps them into Emu’s body, watching the pink of his rim deepen and darken in color from the friction and the pressure on such a tender spot. When he’s sure he’s stretched him as much as he can with two fingers, he folds in a third and his breath hitches at how Emu moans for him, fucking himself back on Taiga’s fingers like the concept of staying still has never registered in his brain.

Maybe it hasn’t. Maybe that’s fine. Taiga licks his lips and grips Emu’s ass with his other hand, his thumb sliding through the lube dripping out of Emu’s hole so he can rub over his perineum. The dual pressure has Emu crying out against the mattress, a heady sound for sure and maybe Taiga has a thing for getting his partners off, for knowing he’s good. Maybe the best they’ll ever have. Maybe he’s smirking as he works Emu up even as he prepares him.

“You’ve got a pretty voice, Emu.” He watches Emu’s back, the muscles twitching and shuddering with every movement of Taiga’s fingers. “You’re going to be louder on my cock.”

Emu looks at him and his eyes are dark, almost black. “I know. I can’t wait.”

“Patience isn’t a virtue I give a shit about, either.” Taiga pulls his fingers free, uses a little more lube to slick his cock before he kicks his pants the rest of the way off. “Move.”

Emu stumbles away from the mattress on weak knees and quivering thighs and Taiga takes his place, stretching out on the bed and tucking his non-sticky hand behind his head before he gestures for Emu to come closer. He’s graceless but that’s fine, climbing on top of Taiga, sitting astride his lap for just a moment and trying to catch his breath. Which is good, because Taiga gets to just look at him, and he’s a pretty boy worth looking at.

He’s flushed down his face and collarbones, his skin already damp with sweat and his chest rising and falling rapidly with the rhythm of his rough breathing. Even though Taiga hasn’t touched his cock and doesn’t really care to until it’s time for both of them to get off, Emu is hard. He has a pretty cock, too, all things considered. Not as big as Taiga’s but a good size, flushed and hard and dripping pre-come that dribbles down the underside, across the vein throbbing there with the beat of his heart. Kiriya would have made a banquet out of him.

Why the fuck is Taiga still thinking about Lazer, anyway? He’s  _ dead. _

And he isn’t here right now, so there’s no reason to think about him at all.

Taiga wraps a hand around the base of his cock to keep it steady while Emu’s hips shift, lifting himself up with a hand balanced on top of Taiga’s chest. It’s the first time Emu’s touched him since the blowjob stopped and his skin feels hot, almost feverish which is probably just Taiga’s instincts kicking in. Then Emu’s rim stretches around his cock and he’s pretty sure he’s never felt anything so good in his life, tight and hot and perfect around his dick.

Emu meets his eyes and the air around them feels impossibly tense. The moment Taiga moves his hand, he realizes his mistake. A slight smirk tugs at Emu’s lips and then he just. Drops.

The thud of his ass against Taiga’s hips is nothing compared to his dick suddenly encased in Emu’s ass, the tightness drawing a choked noise from his throat, a startled groan that he half-swallows while Emu’s head falls back on a loud moan. That  _ had _ to have hurt but Emu doesn’t show any discomfort at all, sitting neatly in Taiga’s lap, his hands braced on Taiga’s stomach but his touch featherlight like he wants to do this himself. Like he doesn’t want any of the anchorage Taiga could give him, free-floating like this.

Fuck fuck  _ fuck, _ Taiga has to squeeze his eyes shut to focus. It’s hard to fight back the urge to just come right then and there when Emu is so tight around him, so impossibly fucking tight it feels like he can’t breathe. And Emu seems relatively unaffected in comparison.

He wasn’t kidding when he said he liked big dicks, then. He was serious.

“Sorry, Taiga.” Emu shifts and Taiga opens his eyes to see Emu looking down at him, eyes lidded and mouth hanging open as he pants softly. His cock is hard and aching against his stomach but he pays it no mind, grinding himself down on Taiga’s dick until a soft moan rises in his throat. “It feels so much bigger inside me. I love it.”

The bluntness of the statement makes Taiga’s cock twitch and Emu’s eyelids flutter like he can feel it. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Just. Just fucking move, you’re  _ supposed _ to be riding me.”

“Hn.” Emu lifts his hips slowly and drops back down, and Taiga swears. “Oh, that’s so  _ good. _ ”

It’s like Taiga stops existing as a person when Emu starts moving, his hands braced on Taiga’s stomach to give himself leverage but otherwise he stops talking altogether, panting and gasping, choking and moaning while he fucks himself on Taiga’s cock. He bounces down hard, taking Taiga balls deep with every single press down and it’s a lot to handle. His eyes are closed and fuck, maybe he’s imagining someone else. That’d be novel, Taiga guesses. He’s not exactly offended because he’s just doing it for the thrill, anyway.

Emu’s head falls back and he’s sweaty and flushed and his thighs are probably aching with how fast he’s moving, how forceful his movements are, but he doesn’t slow down. If anything, he just keeps pushing himself. Taiga watches the muscles in his core flex, watches his cock bounce with his movements but he still doesn’t touch himself. And he’s so fucking  _ tight _ that it’s like Taiga really is too big for him but he takes him anyway, spears himself open with every thrust down, the lube making wet noises in the air that are only a little weird to listen to.

Taiga shuts his eyes and tries to shut off his brain but neither work particularly well, not when he can feel Emu like a vice around him. Not when Emu’s blunt nails dig into his gut as he fucks himself harder and more desperately like he’s trying to fuck himself for all he’s worth on Taiga’s cock. It’s amazing, how great he feels, but— Taiga grips him by the hips, holds him still and thrusts up into him, startles a noise out of him that has Emu choking and squirming on him.

_ That’s right, Ex-Aid, _ he thinks when Emu wails on the next thrust.  _ I’m still better at this than you. _

He holds Emu still on nothing but bare strength alone, the tendons in his forearms standing up while he fucks up into Emu’s warm, willing body with quick, short but powerful thrusts. It’s enough to have Emu clawing at his arms and almost screaming, head thrown back with the force of his noises. Taiga doesn’t have a hand to spare, though.

“Would you fucking touch yourself?” he demands, and Emu blinks at him, bleary and exhausted. “ _ Put your hand on your fucking dick if you want to come. _ ”

Finally, Emu gets the message and starts stroking himself furiously, panting and groaning while Taiga grinds over his prostate. Taiga doesn’t need any further encouragement; the moment Emu comes, sobbing, choking and drooling on himself, Taiga comes inside of him. It’s powerful enough that his eyes roll back in his head just a little and his hands fall away from Emu’s hips, completely useless. Dully, he realizes Emu’s going to bruise from that.

Oh well. Maybe he’ll learn his lesson for next time. If there is a next time. But they both make pretty bad decisions, so there will probably be a next time.

Emu pushes himself up and off and then flops down on top of Taiga, which is  _ not _ what he was expecting. He takes the impact with a grunt and smacks Emu on the shoulder but the younger man only whines at him, tucks his nose petulantly against the hollow of Taiga’s throat.

Fine, fine, what the fuck ever. Taiga sighs and shuts his eyes, sets his arm around Emu’s shoulders and lets Emu lie on top of him.

It can’t hurt to stay like this for just a little while longer.


End file.
